Creek's Rhythm
by DefendTheUndefended
Summary: A book of song one shots of any song and anime! I own none of the songs or animes.So how we do this is you, my beautiful readers, comment or request a song and/or an Anime and I'll write a one short for what you requested. You could also ask for something specific to happen or a certain pairing if you want. So go request a song or Anime! Have fun reading!
1. Full Summary

Summary

A book of song one shots! I own none of the songs or animes.

So how we do this is you, my beautiful readers, comment or request a song and/or an Anime and I'll write a one short for what you requested. You could also ask for something specific to happen or a certain pairing if you want.

So go request a song or Anime! Have fun reading!


	2. Request

Request

So comment a song or Anime and I'll write the songfic!

If you want something to happen or a certain pairing request that as well!

Have fun!

Can't wait for your requests!

PS. I accept all pairings so don't be afraid to comment any of them. Straight, Yaoi, or Yuri.

The only thing I can't do is write smut.


	3. Birthday

Birthday

I do song fics a little differently than what most people do. Instead of putting the lyrics inside the fic, I put them at the beginning and I have the characters do kind of what's in the song or what it means while playing the song.

This was requested by @LilDWrites on wattpad.

They requested a fic for Fairy Tail, a Gratsu pairing, and the song Birthday by Katy Perry! So enjoy and I hope I did well!

\--(xXx)--

I heard you're feeling nothing's going right

Why don't you let me stop by?

The clock is ticking, running out of time

So we should party all night

So cover your eyes,

I have a surprise

I hope you got a healthy appetite

If you wanna dance,

If you want it all

You know that I'm the girl that you should call

Boy, when you're with me

I'll give you a taste

Make it like your birthday everyday

I know you like it sweet

So you can have your cake

Give you something good to celebrate

So make a wish

I'll make it like your birthday everyday

I'll be your gift

Give you something good to celebrate

Pop your confetti

Pop your Pérignon

So hot and heavy

'Til dawn

I got you spinning

Like a disco ball

All night they're playing

Your song

We're living the life

We're doing it right

You're never gonna be unsatisfied

If you wanna dance

If you want it all

You know that I'm the girl that you should call

Boy, when you're with me

I'll give you a taste

Make it like your birthday everyday

I know you like it sweet

So you can have your cake

Give you something good to celebrate

So make a wish

I'll make it like your birthday everyday

I'll be your gift

Give you something good to celebrate

Happy birthday

So let me get you in your birthday suit

It's time to bring out the big balloons

So let me get you in your birthday suit

It's time to bring out the big, big, big, big, big, big balloons

Boy, when you're with me

I'll give you a taste

Make it like your birthday everyday

I know you like it sweet

So you can have your cake

Give you something good to celebrate

Boy, when you're with me

I'll give you a taste

Make it like your birthday everyday

I know you like it sweet

So you can have your cake

Give you something good to celebrate

So make a wish

I'll make it like your birthday everyday

I'll be your gift

Give you something good to celebrate

Happy birthday

The guild was currently celebrating their newest member, Lucy Heartfillia's birthday. They were all excited to throw a party for their light of Fairy Tail, and she couldn't feel more happy than now.

Everyone gave her a gift in their own way. Gajeel and Levi played guitar and sang for her. Gray made her an giant ice sculpture of the guild symbol with her keys engraved around a picture of her, he knew it would melt so he said that it could just be there for the party, Juvia, Erza, and Wendy made her the birthday cake. Mira made her a new dress, that she couldn't wait to try on, Cana gave her one of the best wines in the world that see got as an award on a job.

Gildarts came back early and even though he couldn't give her anything, without destroying it, he did clap her on the back and tell her 'Happy Birthday'. Happy gave her, obviously, a fish. And the rest of the guild members gave her their own kind of gift.

Currently Lucy was sitting with her team Gray, Erza, Happy, Wendy and Carla. Natsu was up getting some food, of course.

Lucy laughed and smiled brightly as she talked, "I can't believe you guys did all of this for me!"

"Of course we did. Your our teammate, a guild member of Fairy Tail, and the light of Fairy Tail. Why wouldn't we?" Erza responded.

"Aye!"

"Thanks guys!" She responded smiling.

"Hey I'm not trying to change the subject or anything, but whens Flamebrain's birthday?" Gray asked looking confused.

"What brung this up? You can't get him out of your head?" Erza teased a little bit making Gray blush and look the other way. Lucy and Wendy giggled.

"No! I was just wondering because I don't remember us celebrating his." He responded. Looking back at them once his blush had faded.

"Now that I think about it we haven't celebrated his have we?" Wendy said as she looked up and put a finger on her chin like she was thinking.

"That's actually a good question. I don't ever remember throwing a party for his." Lucy concluded as she scratched the back of her head.

"Well we should ask him." Erza finalized. As if on cue Natsu plopped down a huge plate of meat at their table and started inhaling it.

Lucy and Wendy blinked, momentarily taken aback by the vast amount and speed he was eating it.

Lucy was the one to ask. "Natsu. When's you birthday?"

Natsu blinked at the question before looking at her confusedly. "I don't have one." He said blankly.

They stars at him for a moment, "How do you not have one?!"

Natsu looked at them like it really wasn't a big deal. "Well, birthdays weren't really a big deal to Igneel. He said that you age once a year so that's how I kept track of my age."

He replied before anyone could respond the Master called Natsu and Lucy over. Beside him was a cake and he told Natsu to light it. Natsu smiled a toothy grin as he blew a string of fire to barely touch the tips of the candles. When they were lit the whole guild started singing to the blonde birthday girl.

She blew out the candles and thanked everyone as the, huge, cake was sliced and served. As Gray got his piece an idea occurred to him and he smirked as he sat beside Erza and whispered the idea into her ear.

Her face lit up and she looked straight at Gray with one of her most serious expressions, "We will start planning tomorrow night."

Gray smirked and nodded as he'd started eating his cake, watching the pink haired dragon Slayer bounce around on the other side of the guild.

It's been a week since Lucy's birthday party, and Natsu has noticed that people in the guild have been avoiding him at times, even Happy. He could tell that the little blue cat was hiding something because anytime Natsu would talk to him Happy would freeze and pretend to be a statue.

He glared at the ceiling of Gray's apartment complex as he lay sprawled out on the bed. Gray had been one of the ones to avoid him as well so he decided to come over to Gray's apartment only to discover the ice mage wasn't at home.

He decided to wait for Gray and that's what he is doing currently. He huffed and flopped over onto his stomach. It was annoying him a little bit that Gray never seemed to have any time. Anytime Natsu would ask to spend some time with him or do something with the other, excuses would always come up.

'I'm going on a mission with Lucy.' Or 'Sorry, I'm doing a favor for the master.' Or even, 'Not today Natsu, I'm too exhausted.' It annoyed him to no end. The last two very feasible to him but the first didn't make since. The ice and celestial mages never went on a mission together unless it was with another mage.

So he had become fed up with not knowing and came over to Gray's apartment. He didn't want to think the worst but he was a little worried that something might have been going on.

He grunted as he sat up and flopped back on his back. He has been waiting for about an hour and he can honestly say it was beyond boring.

Suddenly he could hear the clicks of the lock to the door and he stayed still knowing that Gray was finally home.

He heard the door open and close and footsteps coming closer. "Nat-Natsu what are you doing here?" Gray asked surprised upon seeing him.

Natsu huffed as he responded, "Why are you avoiding me?"

He looked to Gray as he waited for a response. Gray was actually wearing clothes for once and his hair was a little messed up. He was panting slightly and watching Natsu with surprised eyes. Natsu narrowed his eyes at how Gray looked.

"I-I haven't-"

"Yes, you have! You, Erza, Lucy, Happy, Wendy, Carla, Mira, Gajeel, Pantherlilly and everyone else are."

Gray looked to the side trying to come up with an answer and quickly before his boyfriend got the wrong idea and exploded in anger.

'Usually a half truth works the best.' Ran through Gray's head and he swallowed hard. 'I hope this works.'

"We've been busy with something."

"If you have been busy with something at the guild then why am I left out?" Natsu's eyes narrowed further as Gray averted his eyes once again.

Natsu pressed his lips together as he drug himself off the bed to stand. He slowly walked over to Gray staring him in the eyes. He stopped a few feet away and grinded his teeth as he forced out the words, "What. Are. You. Hiding."

'It didn't work! And I'm out for excuses! Come on Natsu please just wait till tonight!'

"I'm not hiding anything." That was all it took for Natsu to snap. He grabbed Gray's shirt and pulled him towards him. He held his clothes to wear they tightened almost painfully as he pulled the raven. There faces where inches apart as Natsu glared.

His anger was at its peak and if he is denied an answer one more time he would blow. 'Right now I could care less what the guild is hiding. I just don't want Gray being with someone else. How he looked as he came in suggests it though.' "Don't. Lie. To. Me!"

Gray could feel Natsu's breath getting hotter from his fire magic, but he knew that Natsu would never hurt him. Aside from their occasional small fights at the guild that sometimes led to sparing matches, he never had any pain inflicted on him by Natsu, but with Natsu this close to his breaking point he didn't expect to come out of this completely unscathed.

"Honestly Natsu, I can't tell you yet." Gray said softly. That was the breaking point.

Natsu shoved him away from him and he lost his balance and fell till he was in a slouching position on the floor, sitting up by his elbows.

Natsu snarled as he watched Gray stand up. "I can't tell you yet Natsu. Maybe in the future." He knew he was adding fuel to the fire, but he really couldn't tell him because if he did that, all of the hard work that the entire guild had been working so hard on would be for nothing.

He wouldn't betray their trust like that.

That was as long as Natsu could hold out with his anger. He grabbed Gray's and threw him onto the closest seat. The bed.

He punched Gray's shoulder hard and unconsciously let his fire magic leak into the punch. Natsu glared at him, "If you want to lie to me and sneak around. Fine. But we will no longer be together while you do it." With that Natsu turned his back on Gray and walked out of the apartment slamming the door.

Gray's heart shattered. He watched Natsu's back as he walked out sadly. He wanted to stop him. He didn't want to lose the dragon Slayer. His Natsu.

But he didn't want to ruin all of the guilds work from over the past few weeks.

So he reluctantly let Natsu walk out.

Hopefully things could be patched after tonight. Even if Natsu decides not to take him back.

Natsu went to the forest. He was inraged and upset. He didn't want to do that to Gray but he could stand being lied to and cheated on. He had gone to the forest to let out the pent up anger and magic energy, and he had done just that.

He had been here for a few hours and now, that all the anger was gone, he felt kinda guilty. He shouldn't have left Gray like that, yes he thought he did the right thing by breaking up with him, but he might have gone about it the wrong way.

His ears perked up as he smelt someone's very familiar scent and heard the approaching of footsteps. He glanced out of the corner of his eye at the other as the other approached. He could tell that Gray didn't know he was watching him because when Gray went to touch Natsu's shoulder to get his attention he stopped short and pulled away, putting his hands into his pockets.

"Natsu." At the calling of his name he turned around to face him.

Gray avoided his gaze but didn't turn away. Natsu felt a painful pang of guilt when he saw the edges of bandages peaking from under his clothes where he punched Gray earlier. He could smell a faint scent of burnt flesh only adding to the ache in his chest.

"Umm. The team wants to do a mission, we're meeting up at the guild and they sent me to get you."

Ignoring every instinct he had that told him not to, he rolled his eyes and sighed. "Fine. Let's go." He walked past Gray not giving him a second glance.

'Come on BAKA. Just a while longer.' Gray chastised himself as he swallowed hard and turned to follow the dragon Slayer.

They walked in an awkward silence and once they got to the guild doors, before Natsu could open the door, he darted his hand out and covered Natsu's eyes from behind.

"Gray! Whatya-" he was cut off as he felt his body being pushed foward into the guild.

Once inside Gray retracted his hand and backed up and away from Natsu. As soon as Gray did uncover his eyes everyone inside the guild hall shouted.

"SUPRISE!" Natsu stared in disbelief and happiness.

They had thrown him a birthday party. The guild was all decked out, a little bit more than what is done for normal birthday parties, and everyone was there laughing at his expression. "You guys...did this for me!?" The pinkette uttered. His brain hadn't exactly caught up yet.

"Oh course we did Natsu!". Erza responded.

"Your our nakama. Besides you said you have never had a birthday, were going to make up for that." Lucy said. "But Gray came up with the idea."

At that Natsu whipped his head towards the ice mage who was looking away blushing. "Thanks Gray!!" 'I'm going to talk to him after this.' Gray smiled his usual smile and nodded.

"Natsu get your butt over here and make a wish!" The master yelled. He were standing by the cake at the bar so it was bluntly obvious what he was referring to.

At that Natsu basically threw himself into the party. He enjoyed it. Everyone contributed in their own ways. And gave him things he really appreciated.

They all have him gifts in their own way. Many things he knew he would probably never use, but accepted them anyways.

He was happy and thankful to everyone in the guild for doing what they did. He was more than happy to take on this day as his official birthday. It would always be remembered and special to him.

After the party the majority of people had passed out or fallen asleep. Some went home others used the guild halls tables and chairs as their beds.

Natsu was watching one person who had fallen asleep in the guild. The raven hadn't drank at all during the party and stayed away from the other mages.

Natsu sighed as the last person in the guild fell asleep besides him and carefully walked over to the ice mage. Weaving around and over bodies he made his way over to the still sleeping mage.

Once he got to him he gently shook Gray's shoulder trying to wake him. "Gray."

The said mage moaned and groggily opened his eyes. He was exhausted from the past few days, since he was the one who was doing and preparing the most for the party. He blinked slowly looking up at who woke him, sleep still evident in his face and eyes.

"Natsu?" His voice was hourse and rough from sleep. And he still felt exhausted, but if it was Natsu that woke him he would force himself to wake up.

"Yea. Come on." Natsu replied as he pulled Gray up and started leading him outside the guild and towards Gray's apartment. Gray groggily let Natsu lead him, it not really clicking that the dragon slayer was the one leading him.

Once they made it there, Gray was almost wide awake at the realization that Natsu was the one there instead of someone else. Natsu pulled him into the apartment and pushed him onto the bed.

The Ice Mage stayed still and silent waiting for the pinkette to say the first word. Natsu got on the bed beside him and started kissing him. He pulled back and looked into his eyes. Hoping and praying that Gray could see how sincere and honest he was, "I'm sorry Gray. I'm sorry. I didn't know. I thought that you were with someone else and-" Gray cut him off by kissing him.

"It's fine. You had every right to worry. I just couldn't tell you because it was a surprise party."

Natsu smirked as he kissed Gray back. He pulled Gray's shirt off and carefully pulled the bandages back to reveal a fist sized wound of angry red skin.

Gray grimaced as the cloth was moved. Natsu lightly and gently kissed the burn and Gray winced. "I'm sorry. For hurting you."

"It's alright. It doesn't hurt that much, besides it was an accident." Gray spoke while he ran his hand threw Natsu's pink hair. "I haven't given you my gift."

"You got me something? You really didn't have to."

"I know but I wanted to." Gray reached over with his uninjured arm and pulled a small box out of his jacket pocket. He handed it to Natsu, who sat up and took it.

Natsu eyed him a second before directing his attention to the box and opening it. Inside was a metal chain necklace with a charm on it. The charm was made in two parts. The first part was a blue snowflake and the second part was a flame dancing around the it. The flame was tinted a beautiful red and orange having the perfect resemblance to flames.

The charms were attached to each other and made of Gray's unmeltable ice. Natsu smiled and kissed Gray. "Thank you Gray. It's amazing." He closed the box and set it beside them. He layed down on the bed and pulled Gray close to his chest.

The raven sighed in content and curled himself into Natsu's chest. The moon was full and shining through the window. The light shines on the two showing how each felt safe, loved, and overjoyed to have each other back.

Before Gray fell asleep he uttered the words that he would be saying on this same day every year in the future. "Happy Birthday Natsu."

"You know I have heard that from everyone in the guild today but it never sounded as important as it did coming from you." Natsu smiled and ran his fingers through the others raven hair. "I love you."

"I love you too Natsu."


End file.
